bungofandomcom-20200223-history
The Mad Banquet on All Saint’s Day 2
Introduction April 30 2019 23:59 +0900 until the event is over!This event has ended! The writers' adventures take a strange turn-'' ''This time they've gotten themselves lost in a mysterious villa atop a small hill. The Darkness family was holding a festival there that occurs once every seven years. The guests are comprised of vampires, werewolves, and ghosts, among other beings...... Isn't that just like some weirdos' idea of a world fair? This event will run from 2019/04/01 to 2019/04/30 23:59 JST. The event-only drop item can be exchanged for rewards such as outfits, decor, and recollections. You are required to purify five chapters from the event tainted book "The Mad Banquet on All Saint’s Day". Rewards may only be claimed until the end of the event. Changes from the previous event: *If the player has already gained the reward outfits, they will instead receive 700 coins and 3 gears instead of each outfit reward. Gameplay Access this event by clicking on the event banner either in the main library or in the Book Delve section. The event gameplay is similar to tainted book delving. Simply click on the large yellow button to enter the event bookshelf and begin the event. There are four unique tabs on the event panel. The first, Report, allows the player to toggle between which writer's reward list the player would like to collect amulets for. When the player enters the event, Niimi Nankichi's is selected on default. The next, List of Rewards, displays the total number and types of rewards the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of amulets. At the bottom there are two buttons that will take the player to view the reward lists of the two writers who are not selected on the Report tab. The third, Recollection Rewards, displays the recollections the player may claim after collecting designated amounts of amulets. The bottom one, Mission Requirements displays the objective of this event's research mission. The bottom left area shows the cat paws in the player's possession. Use them by clicking the yellow buttons next to their picture. Begin the delve to purify the first book by clicking on the large yellow button. Upon clearing the first chapter, the second chapter will be released, and so on. Clearing the chapters will give rewards of small or medium souls and amulets. All books on the first shelf must be cleared first to gain access to the second shelf, which may be accessed using the numbered tabs on the left. Tips *Having Niimi Nankichi, Koizumi Yakumo, and Mori Ougai on the team is said to make it easier to route to boss node in Chapter 2, Chapter 3 and Final Chapter. A hint box will appear in the event of a dead end. *Cat Paws and Golden Cat Paws can be used in this event to increase amulet output. *Completing the limited Daily mission of defeating an event map (including dead ends) will grant 500 amulets. Rewards List *After reaching 40,000 amulets, the player will receive a "Mad Banquet Window" decor piece. *If the player obtains a special outfit of a writer whom he or she has not yet transmigrated, it will be stored in Outfit Storage in the Librarian's Office. Niimi Nankichi Koizumi Yakumo Mori Ougai Tainted Books Event Tainted Books No. Title Items Difficulty 1''' The Mad Banquet on All Saint’s Day Prologue '''2 The Mad Banquet on All Saint’s Day 1 3''' The Mad Banquet on All Saint’s Day 2 '''4 The Mad Banquet on All Saint’s Day 3 5 The Mad Banquet on All Saint’s Day Ending |-| 1-1 = |drop_item = x5 x3 x3 x55 }} }} |-| 1-2 = |drop_item = x5~9 x5~8 x3~8 x65~200 }} }} |-| 1-3 = |drop_item = x4~15 x6 x2~19 x1 x1 x122~290 }} }} |-| 2-1 = |drop_item = x8 x4 x9 x5 x3 x2 x152~540 }} }} |-| 2-2 = |drop_item = x19~27 x10 x11~14 x2~5 x6~9 x6~8 x220~860 }} }} Event Story Including the introduction, there are 10 unvoiced recollections, all can be replayed in the Writer's Register. Once the event has ended, the recollections may no longer be claimed or added to the register. Click on a recollection title to view that specific recollection, or view them all at once here. Category:Events Category:Rerun